


TaeKook High School AU

by DarkTheRouge



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friendship, GOT7 soon to come, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, additional tags soon to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkTheRouge/pseuds/DarkTheRouge
Summary: I'll change the name soon.Taehyung is a football player at his high school and one of the best, too. Jeon Jungkook is the new student who's always had a hard time making friends.Everything changes once they meet, and Jungkook has a shot at making some pretty cool friends.





	TaeKook High School AU

**Author's Note:**

> So this is probably gonna go bad but, Oh Well. :')

"Taehyung! Come on man let's go!" Jimin called to a younger male, known as Taehyung. He was taller than Jimin, and very lean, but he clearly had muscle on him. He was in his letterman jacket, a backpack slung over his shoulder. "Yeah I'm coming!" He responded and began walking with his friend.

"What took you so long?" Jimin asked wrapping one arm around the younger's shoulder as they walked. "Ah I was just zoned out a guess." He said with a shy grin. 

No he wasn't. Well he was zoned out, but because he had saw someone who had caught his attention. "Is that a new student?" He asked glancing back at another male, who was his hight and shared similar features. Jimin looked back as well, and he saw the person Taehyung was asking about. "Hmm? Oh yeah! That's Jeon Jungkook!" He's from Busan, like me," Jimin pointed out. "Though I don't know him personally he is new to the school."

"Jungkook." Taehyung repeated under his breath, and a small smile grew across his perfect lips. "I see." He said simply. Jimin glanced at Taehyung, raising a questioning eyebrow. "Tae, I know that look." He said punching his shoulder playfully. "Come on Romeo you just saw him. I bet you didn't even make conversation!" Jimin said with a laugh. Taehyung glared at him. "Yah, shut up!" He snapped, and looked back at Jungkook, who was walking away.

"Come on. We've got class!" Jimin said pulling Taehyung's arm. Taehyung continued to watch Jungkook till he turned a corner and was out of his sight. "Yeah, let's go." He muttered and continued walking with Jimin.

-

"Ah where's my damn class." The boy muttered under his breath. Jeon Jungkook was a new student at a High School he'd never even heard about, and it was his second day and he still couldn't find his classes. Being a transfer student was pretty hard. He had been walking around the school for a while now, looking for his first class. Art. "I told myself I could find it, and I will!" He kept telling himself. After a few more minutes, that got him no where.

He tried to approach someone, a girl, and ask her for help, but before he could get a sentence in, another male, her boyfriend most likely, shot him and glare and led them away. He sighed and looked around for anyone else who might help, and his attention was grabbed by a male, just slightly taller than him. He wore a letterman jacket and some black jeans. He was slender and well built.

'Football Player' 

Jungkook immediately thought. "Do I really want to ask a Football Player for help..?" He asked himself. He inhaled deeply and walked over to him as he began leaving. "Excuse me!"

"Hey can you help me find the art class?" A voice rang out from behind Taehyung. He looked back, expecting another annoying freshman to be asking him, but he was only greeted by a pair of beautiful eyes that were perfectly eye level. For a moment, Taehyung wondered where his breath had gone. Or his use of speech, where did that go? Forget all that. Who was this beautiful person standing before him?

"Excuse me?" He called out again looking at Taehyung, who shook his head. "Ah, sorry. Let me see that." He said and motioned to the schedule in the stranger's hand. The stranger obliged and handed his schedule to Taehyung, who examined it for a moment. "Continue down this way," he began, pointing in the direction behind said stranger, "and make a left on this first hall here. All the way down to the last door and there you go." He said smiling at the other. 

"Thank you!" The beautiful stranger said in the cutest voice Taehyung had ever heard, and smiled. Taehyung nodded and watched as this stranger walked away. 

"Holy shit.." The football player muttered. "I think I'm in love.."

"Taehyung! Come on man let's go!"


End file.
